


Home Sweet Home

by Senbei_kun



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei_kun/pseuds/Senbei_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[for riverwife on Tumblr] Haru giving sousuke a massage and it ends with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrolics/gifts).



The elevator doors opened after a ‘ding’ signalling he had reached the 15th floor. Sousuke walked along the short corridor until he reached the familiar apartment number. He took out his keys to open the door, and upon stepping inside, the smell of grilled fish wafted to his nose. Out of all the things he had heard from their friends when they found out he and his lover had gotten together, Nagisa gave him the most useful advice.

"Sou-chan, you better start eating mackerel- lots of it! Because you’ll be eating it for the rest of your life."

With a fond smile, he remembered that Nagisa also added that he would never get sick of it even if they were to eat it everyday, because that’s just how good Haru-chan’s cooking was. And he was totally right.

From the day they had become lovers, until now that they were living together, he still has to yet to get tired of eating mackerel. Maybe it was Haruka’s skill- he was so good it was no surprise he had become a chef. Or maybe it had something to do with some old saying about how food tastes good when made with love and all that stuff. Sousuke wore a smug grin, thinking about how his boyfriend’s cooking was always excellent.

After taking off his shoes, he walked straight to the living room and sat on the sofa, sighing contentedly. He tilted his head side to side, trying to relax his muscles. Working as a police officer meant there was never a day he didn’t come home tired and his body aching all over. He closed his eyes when he felt gentle hands massage his shoulders from behind, leaning into the touch.

Haru worked on his shoulders, his neck, then worked his way up to his head, massaging Sousuke’s temples and forehead. Sousuke kept his eyes closed, relishing the fingers that pressed and rubbed with just the perfect amount of pressure. And with just the touch of his fingers, Sousuke’s exhaustion went away as it always did.

His lips creeping up into a smile, Sousuke turned around and tugged on his boyfriends shirt, pulled him close, and captured his lips, showering him with short and sweet kisses which were more than happily returned.

" _Tadaima_ , Haru."

" _Okaeri_ , Sousuke."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. This is just a fanwork based on Free! Eternal Summer. If you enjoyed it, I'll be happy ^_^


End file.
